


Mr. and Mrs. Queen

by mindylu32



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylu32/pseuds/mindylu32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are finally getting married. That's pretty much it, LOL!! Just a nice little once shot about Oliver and Felicity's wedding. </p>
<p>Also this coincides with my Twitter polls of #InteractiveOlicityFanfiction. Everything was picked by the people. If you are curious you can check out the Pinterest Board here (https://www.pinterest.com/mindylu32/olicity-wedding/) and you can see what everyone voted on from Felicity's dress, Oliver's suit to the rings!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy! Also this story is completed and there will be no additional chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Queen

**Author's Note:**

> PS - I actually hate the name Ollie but Thea says it and that's what she calls him on the show soo sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do!

“Oliver, where are you going?” Oliver stopped and turned to look at Diggle who was giving him a very disapproving look.

“I’m just going outside to get some air.”

Diggle gave a sarcastic shrug of his shoulders before replying, “Why don’t I believe you Oliver.”

Oliver slammed his hands in the pocket of his trousers and said dejectedly, “Fine. I was going to see Felicity.”

“Oliver you know you can’t see Felicity it’s bad luck.”

“John, I know but I just have this feeling in my stomach…I have to see her.”

Diggle stood there for a moment before saying, “If Lyla or Thea catch you I had no part in this.”

Oliver went over and slapped Diggle on the arm and said, “Thank you!”

Oliver knew he had found the right place as he saw both Thea and Lyla exit out of a room. Oliver hurried to the door and hoped he could slip in before either of them noticed.

“Oliver?”

Oliver looked up and saw both his sister and Lyla staring at him.

Lyla was the one who said, “What are you doing?”

Oliver shrugged his shoulders all the while trying to pretend innocent while saying, “Nothing.”

All it took was a glance from Thea and Lyla was heading off down the hallway.

“Oh really you aren’t doing anything? Because it looks like you were trying to sneak in and talk to Felicity.”

Oliver let out an exasperated sigh, “Look Thea I don’t have time for this. I just need to see her.”

Thea walked over and started pushing Oliver back down the hallway while saying, “Nope Ollie it is…”

“Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Diggle told me. Thea…” Oliver stopped and took a deep breath and before continuing, “I just need to see her.”

Oliver could tell Thea was mulling over what he had said before replying, “Ollie you can’t see her…” Thea held up her hand to stop the objection that was on his lips, “but you can talk to her. Just give me a couple of minutes okay.”

Oliver watched as Thea walked back into the room she had only just exited. He paced back and forth waiting for Thea to come and when she finally opened the door it felt like an eternity had elapsed.

“Okay you can come in now. BUT you have to stay right here.”

Oliver could only nod as Thea swished out of the room in her emerald green dress.

“Oliver?”

The voice had come from behind a screen that was in the corner of the room. Oliver’s heart skipped a thousand beats at the sound of his name on her lips. He hadn’t seen her since they parted after the rehearsal dinner the night before. That time seemed to have stretched further than his entire time on Lian Yu.

“Yeah” Oliver had to clear his throat before continuing, “Yeah it’s me.”

“Thea told me that you wanted to see me but I want to save your first look of me in my dress as I’m walking down the aisle to become your wife.” Felicity paused before continuing with “And you know they say it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and I just thought it best if we not take any chances.”

Felicity could hear Oliver’s soft chuckle from the other side of the screen. She had to admit she desperately wanted to see him too. Even as silly as it sounded she wasn’t willing to take that risk. They had enough things in their lives to contend with and she thought _why tempt fate_?

Oliver had to say he agreed. Even though he knew nothing would ever break the bond they shared things never seemed to come easy and why take a risk when they didn’t need to.

Suddenly Oliver saw Felicity’s hand peek from around the screen and disobeying Thea’s orders he walked over and grabbed it like a life line. Talking had been great but feeling her skin next to his. Feeling the heat from her body put him at ease knowing she was there.

They stood that way for a while just holding onto to each other but Felicity was the first to break the hold and she whispered from behind the screen, “I love you.”

 “I love you too”. Oliver didn’t make a move to leave but he just stood there staring at the screen when Thea burst into the room.

“COME ON OLIVER!” This party’s about to start!”

Thea rushed him out the door and down the corridor to where Diggle, Lyla, Roy and the minister were waiting. Things started rushing by Oliver in a blur. First Thea, Lyla and Diggle all rushed back down the corridor to get Felicity. Suddenly a swell of music came and Oliver, Roy and the minister made their way to the outside gazebo where the small gathering of people was waiting.

Oliver fidgeted nervously with his necktie when another score of music began to play as Lyla and then Thea made their way down the aisle holding a small bouquet of flowers.  Then Diggle and Lyla’s daughter Sara walked down the aisle throwing flower petals on top of the petals already scattered across the ground. With Sara walked Felicity’s little cousin Ben who carried a pillow with two fake rings attached. Oliver smiled at the memory of Felicity telling him she didn’t want Ben carrying the real rings because she was sure he probably try to eat them.

Suddenly a silence fell over the crowd and then the traditional wedding march began and everyone stood up and turned to look down the aisle.

Felicity emerged from the row of hedges with her arm in Diggle’s elbow and Oliver was breathless. She was so beautiful the way the golden rays of the setting sun glistened in her blonde hair and the shine of tears in her blue eyes. Oliver tried to find one word that would describe her in this moment and the only one that seemed to fit was: incandescent. She radiated brighter than the sun.

Felicity and Diggle stopped in front of the minister who proceeded with the ceremony, “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in this company to join together Oliver Jonas Queen and Felicity Megan Smoak in holy matrimony. If anyone should feel that these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The minister paused for a heartbeat and when no one spoke up he continued, “Who gives this woman to be married to this man?”

Donna Smoak, Felicity’s mother, stood and joined them and taking Oliver’s hand and placing it in Felicity’s she said, “I do.”

With that Felicity handed off her bouquet to Lyla and grabbed both of Oliver’s hands and when she looked up at him and smiled he felt it deep in his soul. The next few minutes went by in a blur reciting the well-known words. Then after both promising to love and cherish the minister said, “Oliver and Felicity would also like to say a few personal words to each other before the exchanging of the rings.”

Oliver took a deep breath before saying, “Felicity I love you. My life is better…I am better knowing you. When you told me you wanted me to write some special words I decided instead to share a special memory with you instead.” Oliver could see the confusion in Felicity’s eyes before he continued, “The five years I was gone I actually came back once to Starling City. There were circumstances that would not let me see my family and friends. However, I was at Queen Consolidated looking for something when I heard the click of heels on the granite tiles. I immediately hid from whoever it was because I couldn’t be caught. Then I saw this beautiful blonde walk in with a file and place it on my father’s desk. This girl looked at my father’s picture of me and said I was cute.” The small crowd laughed and Oliver could see and even deeper blush growing across her cheeks. “I told myself after I left that night if I ever made it back home I would find that girl and here I am standing right in front of her taking her as my wife.” Oliver choked on a sob as he said, “I love you.”

Felicity’s eyes were dancing with tears as she looked at Oliver. She had to take a few steadying breaths before she spoke, “Oliver. I never in my entire life imagined loving someone the way I love you. I dreamed about it. I hoped for it. But I just thought those ideas were nothing more than fantasies. Then you changed my life by needing help with your coffee * _wink_ * damaged laptop. I know it sounds crazy but in that moment…in that instant I felt as if the other half of my soul had been found. Oliver I never in my wildest fantasies…okay maybe those…dreamed of being this happy. But I am. You make me happier than I could have ever dreamed of. I love you. I love all of you.”

After both Oliver and Felicity had finished the minister proceeded to lead them with the exchanging of the rings and then with a final note said, “By the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may…” and before the minister could even finish Oliver had pulled Felicity into his arms and dropped his head to kiss her. As soon as Oliver’s lips touch hers he felt whole. She completed him in every sense of the word.

Oliver finally broke the kiss and the minister taking his cue boomed, “It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Jonas Queen.”

There was a raucous applause as he and Felicity made their way back down the aisle holding hands which he brought to his mouth to place a kiss on the back of her hand. Oliver had never been happier than he was in that moment.

After taking what felt like a million pictures Oliver and Felicity made their way to the reception hall and when they walked in Oliver sucked in a breath at the emerald and green decorations. “Green really?”

“Of course what other color would I have chosen, pink?” To that they both let out a loud laugh.

Soon it was a blur of greeting people taking more photographs. Oliver wondered when this night would be over because he wanted nothing more than to take this suit off and sleep next to his wife. Wife. He never thought he would enjoy hearing those words in association with himself but when it applied to Felicity it felt right.

Oliver watched as Felicity said goodbye to someone else and he made his way over sliding up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering in her ear, “Wife”. To which she whispered back, “Husband”.

Thea rushed over to them and said it’s time for your first dance. When they made no move to obey her command she pulled on Felicity and marched them out to the dance floor. The DJ Thea had hired announced, “Okay ladies and gentlemen it’s time for the couple’s first dance as husband and wife.”

The beautiful sounds of Ed Sheeran’s _Tenerife Sea_ started playing and Oliver swept Felicity up in his arms and pulled her close. Oliver relished in this moment being able to hold her close to him. Felicity placed her cheek against his chest and he rested his cheek on top of her head. They swayed in time to the rhythm and let the sounds of the ballad that Felicity said _encompassed them_ wash over them. It was as if they were alone and there weren’t a hundred eyes watching them.

Far too soon the song was over and Oliver let Felicity lead him from the dancefloor. They made their way over by the bar where Diggle and Lyla were standing with Sara.

Diggle held out a hand to Oliver and shook it, “Congratulations you two.”

“Thank you John.” Oliver tugged on Diggle’s hand and pulled him in for a hug. It had been hard for the two friends to find their way back to one another but that bridge was built by Lyla. She had helped Diggle come to terms with things but there friendship and partnership wasn’t the same. However, Oliver had learned that the person he trusts most in this world, outside of Felicity, was John Diggle.

“Are you going to hog him or am I going to get a hug too,” came Felicity’s chastising voice. Oliver moved out of the way so Felicity could hug the man who had walked her down the aisle.

“John, how can I ever thank you for walking me down the aisle. It meant the world to me.”

Diggle smiled, “It was my pleasure Felicity.”

Felicity squatted down to Sara’s level and said in a sing-song voice, “Thank you Sara for being my flower girl.” She kissed Sara on the cheek and Sara replied in her small voice, “Welcome Aunt ‘Licity”. Sara hadn’t quite gotten the hang of her F’s yet but somehow that made it all the more endearing to Felicity.

Felicity stood up and smiled at Lyla, “Also, what would I have done without my matron of honor. You are incredible.” Felicity reached and pulled Lyla in for a hug. As they pulled away Felicity said, “Honestly I do not know what I would do without you. You’ve been amazing.”

Lyla smiled and said, “It was fun. I can’t wait to hear about your honeymoon,” at that she winked at Oliver who had a stricken look on his face and to that Felicity, Lyla and Diggle all laughed.

Sara had started grabbing on Lyla’s skirt chanting, “I’m ‘ungry”. She also hadn’t quite gotten her H’s down either. Lyla reached down and picked her up, “Okay sweetie we’ll go get you something to eat.” As Lyla walked off with Sara in her arms they waved bye to Oliver and Felicity.

Diggle stood there still with pride and said, “I’m soo happy I was right.”

Oliver and Felicity both looked at him strangely before he said, “I told Oliver that you would change everything.” With those parting words Diggle slapped Oliver on the back and weaved his way through the crowd to where Lyla was standing with Sara.

“What did he mean by that?”

“I’ll tell you later. “

“Oh I’ll hold you to that.”

“You will?”

“Yeah I will.” Felicity laughed and looked over before bolting towards someone.

"Captain Lance!"

Felicity rushed over and threw her arms around Quentin's neck and after a moment pushed herself away from him. "I'm so happy you could make it. It means so much to Oliver and I." Oliver merely gave a quick nod of his head in acceptance. "I was happy to be invited." Quentin and Oliver both looked as if they would have preferred to be anywhere other than here at this moment. It had taken some time but the Arrow and Captain Lance had finally struck up their partnership again thanks in part to a crazed serial killer who was hunting women in Starling. Things were not how they used to be but according to Felicity she knew that both men were stubborn and just needed some time. Oliver implored Felicity with her eyes to say something so she blurted, "How's Laurel?" "Fine I suppose. She seems insistent about staying in Nanda Parbat for the foreseeable future." Felicity laid a comforting hand on his hand, "I'm sure she'll come around..." "Felicity the...the..." Oliver and Felicity both turned and looked at her mother who came rushing over in her sparkly pink dress. "Mom what is it?" Donna Smoak smoothed her hand over her hair, "Who is this handsome young man?" Quentin actually cracked a smile and Felicity could only smile herself before saying, "Mom this is Captain Lance. Captain Lance this is my Mom - Donna Smoak." "My oh my...Captain. I do love a man in uniform. Hey Captain you want to get a drink with me over at the bar." Donna had already grabbed Quentin's elbow and started steering him towards the bar. "MOM!" Donna took a moment before saying, "Yes hun." "What did you need?"

"Something about a cake." Felicity smiled as she watched her Mom walk off with Quentin smiling and laughing. "What do you think about that?" Oliver asked from behind her. Felicity turned around and said, "You know Oliver I’m okay with that if it happens. If they can find only a tenth of the happiness we have then they'll be just fine." Felicity ran her hands up Oliver's chest and wrapped them around his neck and she pulled him down for a kiss. Against Oliver's lips she whispered, "Don't you agree?" Felicity could feel the smile cross Oliver's lips before he softly said, "Yes I do Mrs. Queen."

Oliver pulled her closer to him just loving the feel of her body next to his. He loved feeling her heart beat in time to his. Oliver had finally found home. He smiled because in her he had found his sanctuary…his place of peace in a world full of pain.

Felicity pulled him closer before saying, “I’m glad you agree Mr. Queen.”


End file.
